


Together

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: "Aren't you glad you stopped running?"Stephen hums, looking up from his book just in time to have a pair of arms wrap around his neck into a loose hug. He pulls Tony into his lap while his cloak flies off with the tome."I am not sorry for having chosen to leave you with someone more experienced. I am, however, deeply regretful for having picked the wrong person for that."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little thing I made here. You gave so many ideas I hope I'm at least close to what you expected! It's rated M because there is almost smut in a few places.
> 
> The fic goes back and forth between past and present, but the verb tenses change accordingly so I hope it's not too confusing. My beta said it was ok

"Aren't you glad you stopped running?"

Stephen hums, looking up from his book just in time to have a pair of arms wrap around his neck into a loose hug. He pulls Tony into his lap while his cloak flies off with the tome.

"I am not sorry for having chosen to leave you with someone more experienced. I am, however, deeply regretful for having picked the wrong person for that."

The older vampire leans into his partner's neck, inhaling deeply. Tony chuckles, tilting his head back to allow a mock bite. Vampires biting each other is a moot point, after all.

"I wasn't the right person to teach you control after I'd slipped like that," the sorcerer adds.

* * *

They'd been married for 3 years at that point. They spent some time together, but their careers were so different that more than a stolen weekend here and there simply wasn't feasible. That way, Tony hadn't noticed that his husband was unusually sensitive to the sun. He'd chalked Stephen's solar aversion to his white complexion and his bad genetics. He'd had the misfortune of seeing him get burned once and while Tony had found his sensitivity ridiculous, well, it wasn't inhuman and his healing time was decent. Or so he thought.

It had been a good night. Hell. It had been a great week, somehow shoved into their busy schedules just for each other. They'd had sex on every surface in Stephen's appartment, but it was more than that. Tony could have had sex with anyone. It was the time spent in between, just cuddling and discussing various projects. They were halfway through a new surgery robot before the day ended. Stephen was still ranting about it when Tony realised he'd stopped paying attention to the invention a while ago. 

That was a first for him. Usually, the technical advancement would take precedence over anything else, but here, in this moment, that was only secondary. It was overshadowed by the pure adoration Tony felt for the man with him.

"I love you."

The doctor looked surprised for a moment. He'd been in the middle of something and it was very unlike his husband to change topics while brainstorming. Then he registered the adoring look in Tony's eyes and smiled softly, hugging him tighter.

"I love you too."

They'd been cuddling on the couch, the smaller man curled up in his husband's arms. Tony shifted, throwing their blanket off to straddle his husband (Stephen was always slightly cool to the touch, but that was a different way of saying Tony was blissfully oblivious), then kissed him deeply. The doctor's hands drifted down his back to slip into the back pockets of his jeans. Tony grinned. He was proud of his ass.

"Squeeze on that booty, baby."

Stephen rolled his eyes, but obeyed and dragged his husband closer, guiding his hips to grind against him.

Oh. Tony wondered how he hadn't noticed earlier that Stephen was hard. Science talk turned both of them on, apparently.

(What Tony didn't know was that Stephen had snuck in a blood bag when he'd gone to the toilet earlier that evening.)

Stephen, for his part, was very happy that he was able to spend that week with his husband. He was more than willing to put up with hiding his secret if it meant another moment with Tony. He missed him when they were apart. He truly did. He had been turned in the 15th century, had many lovers since, but Tony was special. Tony made him yearn for mortality, for normality. Stephen wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before he was gone. He was going to fucking miss Tony in an irreplaceable way. He was going to spend at least a century mourning him when he was gone.

There was no way Stephen would subject his beloved husband to vampirism. Tony was human. He embodied the very nature of humanity, their stubbornness and resilience and resourcefulness. Tony was human and would stay that way. Stephen would never take that away from him. All he could do was enjoy their limited time together, get as much of Tony as he could. It was all he wanted.

It didn't make their timetables any more available, though. Stephen hated that about the 21st century. Sure, fewer people dying was nice, as was not fearing a stake through the heart, but they were all in such a hurry...

"Am I boring you?" Tony teased, tensing his inner muscles to drag a groan out of the taller man.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you," he answered truthfully, hiding his face in Tony's shoulder for fear his eyes were turning red.

Tony thought Stephen was embarrassed, so he chuckled, fondly running a hand through his hair.

"I love you too, but please focus now. I wanna cum."

"Gladly."

Stephen chuckled and kissed Tony's neck. His beautiful, unmarked neck, full of life. The vampire's fangs ached. Shit.

It happened sometimes. It happened a lot more often around Tony than others, but it did. Venom. His body reacted to the human he was so in love with in its own way. Love. Such a foreign feeling for a vampire, yet here he was, 500 years old and losing control like a newborn. He needed to flee, get a blood bag and-

But Tony wouldn't let him run away while he was balls deep into him. As if to prove a point, the human began riding him with abandon while the only thing Stephen could focus on was not sinking his fangs into that beautiful warm neck like a bloody animal.

He'd known from the first moment that he was doomed, but he'd tried. He'd tried to hold back. He tried and tried and tried-

And still ended up sinking his fangs into Tony's neck, injecting his venom. For a moment, he'd even enjoyed it. It felt good. It felt natural, like they were coming together in a perfect way. Euphoric. Right. Killing his husband felt better than any orgasm.

Stephen ripped himself away from Tony's neck, but it was too late.

"Babe, what-?"

The vampire caught his human before he tipped over, but he couldn't stop what was happening when he went pale, eyes going half-lidded.

"No. No, no, no. What did I do? Tony? Tony, please, don't-"

Don't what? Die? Tony was dying. Tony was dying and it was all Stephen's fault. He watched his husband's face go ashen as his eyes stared at Stephen in painful confusion. Because the man he loved did this to him. He'd trusted him and Stephen had killed him.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Tony didn't remember the pain. He didn't really remember much about turning, not about himself at least. He remembered confusion and Stephen's face. The former rather vividly.

Vampires didn't have tear ducts. Normally, they wouldn't cry. What reason would a vampire have for crying? On the rare occasion they did cry, it was blood. It was painful and draining. It was a reminder that it was wrong and unnatural.

Tony clearly remembered the red tear tracks down Stephen's cheeks and his husband's sobs as he tried to soothe him into death. Tony just wished he could've comforted Stephen.

* * *

"You still shouldn't have run away. I wasn't afraid of you," Tony reminds. "Aren't you upset we lost all that time we could have spent together?"

"Slightly. Now we have eternity waiting for us. That comforts me." Stephen squeezes Tony with his full vampire strength. "I don't have to hide anymore. I don't count the days until you'll reach your natural end. The years we lost are nothing to the years we have left." Tony smiles. "Though I do miss your scent. The blood in your veins. Your warmth."

"I mean I'm not that much colder. What was it? 5 degrees? That's not a big deal."

"Just enough for a medical professional to consider you dying," Stephen retorts, but there's no heat. He's still feeling guilty about the whole thing and it's obvious.

There's a moment of silence during which Stephen contemplates how close to that Tony was.

"Would you have let me die?" the engineer finally asks. "Would you have let me live my whole life with you while you pretended to age, only to watch me die knowing you could have prevented that?"

"Yes," Stephen answers despite knowing it's the wrong answer. "Because this is more of a curse than a blessing."

"I would have died in Afghanistan."

Stephen grows tense and very still.

"Don't tell me you've never thought of it. If you hadn't turned me, you would have only had me for 2 more years," he fires, turning around.

Tony has a whole speech ready, passionate and persuasive, but it ends before it starts when he sees Stephen's face.

"You've never thought of it."

"No." The older vampire blinks and a red tear falls from his eyes. "I... I didn't want you to be stuck with this. I didn't want to gamble your life. I just- you're still young, but you'll understand-"

"Or I won't, because I'm not alone," Tony retorts. "You're here, aren't you?"

Despite everything, Stephen nods. One thing the universe seems bent on is that they only get in trouble when they're not together. Still, another tear falls when he blinks.

Tony gently wipes them. He has cried once since turning and he knows how it hurts. Stephen doesn't seem to spare his tears.

"I thought I had more time to decide if I was selfish enough to turn you," the older vampire admits. "I was going to tell you about myself eventually, see how you reacted to that."

Tony nods. That makes sense. Stephen would have been gentle and understanding, easing him into everything.

"I think- I think I was afraid you'd reject me."

"I would never."

"I know that now. I'm a vampire and a sorcerer. If you can accept that, there's little else left. I just..." He sighs. He wishes things had gone a different way. "I stopped running because I got the ending I wanted. You, immortal, but still loving me."

"As it should be," Tony reassured, coaxing Stephen into a gentle kiss.

* * *

Obadaiah checked on Tony, then walked out into the living room, where Stephen was pacing.

"He's fine. Coming along nicely. Will make a fine vampire."

Stephen didn't answer.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to do this. Would've done it myself eventually."

An unbidden growl slid out of his throat. The other man seemed surprised.

"I didn't want to do this to him. The odds of survival... I would have never done that to him on purpose."

"Ah. Tony's tough," the older vampire easily dismissed. "I just wish I'd gotten to turn his father."

Stephen hesitated, a new idea forming. He was Tony's sire. He had a responsibility to him, to teach him everything he knew about being a vampire, from which blood to drink to how to control his thirst. How could he teach Tony control after he bit him like that?

"You're more experienced," he stated.

Obadaiah tilted his head to the side, surprised.

"Yeah, you're older."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you should take care of him."

"Strange, you're his sire."

"I am. But I don't think I can teach him properly. You're more experienced. I'm sure you can."

"He wouldn't be my first..." the older man admitted. "But are you sure?"

"I don't know... I think... I think I'm sure. He needs better than me. I think... I need to stay away from him for a while."

"Very well. I'll take good care of him."

Stephen only allowed himself one last kiss to his husband's forehead before he left.

* * *

Stephen hums into the kiss. Tony pulls on his bottom lip, taking care to avoid using his fangs. Their lips smack against each other, hands wandering.

"Grab a blood bag," Tony mutters.

Stephen chuckles against his lips, dragging his fangs over his neck. His trembling hands slide under his husband's pants, fondling. The engineer mentally laments the accident, but doesn't linger. Despite being unable to get hard, he still feels the pleasure as if he is.

"Come on, Steph!" he whines.

"So young," the older vampire marvels. "You'll learn to enjoy this too in time."

Tony huffs.

"Or perhaps not, considering how hurried you always are."

"Why waste time on dry hand jobs when we could be fucking?"

"Because I want to make you feel good without getting anything in return."

"Achievable with blood."

Stephen chuckles, shifting a bit.

"I also need a sip before Peter comes over. Either blood or coffee would do. Or both. Make it a cocktail." Tony laughs at his lover's disgusted face.

"You're forever banned from the kitchen."

The engineer makes a face, but stands up and heads towards said room. His husband doesn't try to stop him despite his earlier words. Feeling petulant, Tony returns with a coffee mug and a blood bag. In front of Stephen, he begins pouring blood into the mug.

"That better not be O+."

Tony grins, enjoying the horrified look on his husband's face for a few moments before he turns the bag towards him. AB+, Tony's favourite. Stephen's least favourite.

"Ok. Make your gross cocktail."

After tossing out the blood bag, Tony tries to return to Stephen's lap, but the older vampire pushes him off.

"You stink."

"I hate you too."

Peter comes later, scrunching his nose at the smell of blood. His advanced senses pick it up immediately, but he's used to it by now. Tony and him disappear into the lab, letting Stephen meditate in peace for the time being. He'll join them later.

* * *

He'd been driving home from a party. It was exactly one year after he'd turned Tony and he was painfully aware of it. Tony had tried to get in touch at first, but he gave up eventually. Stephen didn't know if they would ever get back together, but now they had eternity for it. Time might bring them back together eventually. Just not yet. Stephen didn't trust himself yet. He still yearned for his husband despite the latter no longer being human.

Also, for the first time, he felt lonely. It was surprising, considering he'd spent so much of his life on his own and they spent so much of their time apart, but he genuinely missed Tony. His warmth. His love. The feeling that there was someone for him out there, just a phone call away. Stephen had only picked up the phone once, to explain himself to Tony (he owed him that much). After around 6 months, the engineer had stopped calling. The older vampire felt like a hypocrite because his heart broke when the calls stopped.

Stephen was alone by his own choice. He resented that. He disliked his eternal existence. He'd just wanted to be the village doctor and heal his people until he died peacefully. Instead, he'd been converted into a creature of the night, a monster, cursed to eternal damnation. Or so he'd thought. No. He wasn't supposed to bestow that curse upon anyone, much less the man he claimed to love. He wasn't supposed to gamble his life like that.

He was deep in his musings when he tried to overtake the other car, barely paying attention. And it cost him. It cost him dearly.

A small bump, but at that speed it had a monumental effect. His car spun, drifting off the road into the darkness.

Was he going to die?

* * *

Peter is a smart boy. Ideas flow out of him freely, making Tony proud. It's easy to invent with him, like it is with Stephen and Bruce, but in a different way. Peter asks questions every once in a while, paying attention while Tony explains advanced concepts. He likes mentoring. It's engaging. Fresh. New.

Stephen never thought he would see the day when Tony shows parental instinct, but it's here now. He distantly wonders whether the engineer resents him from taking the chance of parenthood away from him. Well, there's always adoption.

"Are you with us, doc?"

The older vampire smiles reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Shawarma."

They don't really need to eat, but it's one of life's guilty pleasures.

"I'll have whatever Peter is having in a small size. Your orders are too weird."

"Rude, but fair."

They share a chuckle at that.

Tony makes sure to kiss Stephen when Peter is taking a bathroom break. He knows his husband tends to get lost inside his head and it's gotten worse since Titan. Stephen sometimes gets flashbacks. Other times he just thinks himself into a loop.

Physical contact and intimacy ground him.

"Come back to me, babe. I'm here. Peter's here. Thanos is dead-"

"I'm not lost. Just... reminiscing."

"Alright, babe. But you're not here." Tony hugs him tight.

Stephen sighs, hugging back. He needs to live in the moment more. It seems that the older he gets, the easier it is for him to meditate while standing up straight. It was one of the reasons he found Tony so fascinating. The engineer always lives in the moment and his energy is magnetic, more often than not being enough to keep Stephen present.

"I love you. I'm here."

Tony takes a step back, assessing. Stephen seems more grounded now. Sometimes, it takes him longer to return.

The sorcerer offers a short kiss, smiling afterwards. Tony returns it, letting his hands wander to the other's bottom for a short squeeze.

They don't get to do much more because Peter is back. The boy asks Stephen a few biochemistry questions and Tony easily takes a step back, listening intently. He's not big on the squishy sciences, but he can follow a conversation about them. He knows he could study the topic and reach at least Stephen's level, but he doesn't want to steal his thunder.

They eat their shawarma watching a movie. Peter says it's old and Tony weeps a bit on the inside at the thought that it feels like it was just released. Stephen (the traitor) sides with Peter.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony snarled, fangs showing.

Obadaiah didn't even blink.

"Why did you hide this information from me? How dare you keep things about my husband a secret?"

"You said you two stopped talking."

"This is different!"

"Is it truly? You haven't talked to each other in a long time."

"We were each minding our business, but this is different! He needs me!"

"Stephen has questionable judgement, but he is an old vampire. He can look after himself."

"Obbie, you don't understand! He needs me. Fuck! Through thick and thin! I-"

"He left you after he sired you. You needed him then."

"No," the younger man easily dismissed, "he left me with you. He didn't abandon me. I'm abandoning him now. He needs-"

"I didn't block his number on your phone. He could have called you."

A true statement, but not the main problem. Tony knew that Stephen felt guilty, he understood that much. Tony's long term plan was to prove to Stephen that his life wasn't ruined, then confront him and drag him home kicking and screaming. Now, though...

"Obbie, I can't find him. He vanished in Kathmandu."

That made the older vampire pause.

"I tried. I know the usual vampire tricks and even accounting for those... he just vanished."

"He's resourceful. I don't know how he did it, but maybe-"

"Is he? What if he's dead?" Tony pressed, his worry obvious. "His hands were completely busted, I don't know if he even can feed anymore. I need to find him."

"What?"

"I'm going to Nepal."

"Tony, hey..." the older man placated. "You have that trip to Afghanistan tomorrow."

"Cancel it."

"That won't do. It's a huge deal. You have to go. How about this? I'll reschedule your flight so you can go straight to Nepal afterwards."

Tony narrowed his eyes.

"You need to do that demonstration for our soldiers, champ. Then you can go look for your lost love."

Tony saw the satisfied glint in his uncle's eyes when he agreed, but assumed a different cause.

He left for Afghanistan the next morning, unaware of what was going to happen.

* * *

Peter leaves before dinner, saying he promised Aunt May he would eat with her. Tony only pouts a little. The two vampires watch another movie, which they both criticise, then decide to call it a day.

Stephen has just come out of the shower when he finds Tony in bed, naked, on his hands and knees. His husband definitely did this on purpose, as his ass is facing the bathroom.

"Have you ever been subtle in your life?" Stephen asks. Despite the harsh words, a hint of amusement softens the blow.

"It never got me laid so," Tony replies, wiggling his ass. "Don't tell me you don't want a piece of this," he retorts, smacking his own rear.

Stephen chuckles.

"That would be a lie. Be right back. Get ready for me."

When Stephen returns, sipping on a small blood bag, Tony is busy opening himself. Stephen lets him finish the snack while he's undressing. Tony tosses the empty bag on the floor without any care. He's drained it well enough not to stain the carpet. 

Stephen is immediately on him. He doesn't let Tony roll over, preferring to press him into the bed while they're kissing. Tony obeys, only wiggling once to test the boundaries. He likes being under Stephen. He likes it when Stephen restrains him.

He loves it when Stephen is rough, he always has, though Stephen used to hold back before Tony became a vampire. This is better. Neither of them has to hold back.

Tony spends the rest of the night moaning in pleasure while Stephen fucks him into the bed.

* * *

"I'm surprised it's taken you this long to join us, Mr Strange," The Ancient One admitted.

"Doctor."

"Of course. Having practiced for 500 years?"

Sounded right.

"Give or take."

Her smile was unsettling, but he knew better than to mess with sorcerers. He'd bumped into some during his long life, but had never entertained the thought of becoming one of them. So far.

"You're not going to try to stake me, are you?"

"That would be severely counterproductive to what I have in mind."

This time, her fangs poked out when she smiled, eyes red.

Ah. So that was how it was. When she showed her fangs, Stephen could finally tell that he was in the presence of a far older, more powerful vampire.

And she would share some of that power with him. Hopefully. 

"Teach me. Please."

She tortured him with a few minutes of silence during which he began thinking he was going to get kicked out.

"Very well. Your training will begin tomorrow. Be careful, doctor. Not everyone will accept your nature."

He hadn't known she was talking about Mordo back then.

* * *

Tony watches his friends celebrating Christmas. Rhodey is talking to some of his army friends, no doubt telling them the same old story. Pepper is chatting with the Avengers. Happy and May seem to be in their own little bubble, while Peter and Harley have snuck off somewhere with Shuri to cause some extra mischief. Thor is toasting Cap and Barnes. Bruce seems to have found himself a date.

"I'm glad you're enjoying these moments with your friends," Stephen says from behind him.

No, Tony hasn't jumped. He's Iron Man. He did not just get snuck up on.

"Yeah. Truth be told, I was thinking of turning Rhodey, but I don't think he'd want it. There has to be a line somewhere regarding how far he'll follow me. I wonder how Peter will age."

Stephen hums in vague disapproval.

"What are the odds?" Tony asks. He thinks he has finally figured out why Stephen didn't want to turn him. "Obbie told me they weren't that good, but never gave me a number."

The sorcerer sighs, turning sad.

"This is not the night for this. Let's just-"

"I'll stop asking you why you didn't want to turn me. Just give me the number."

"30% survival rate," Stephen explains, his hands coming to rest on Tony's waist.

He doesn't get rejected, to his relief. The younger vampire just sighs, leaning into his husband.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He doesn't want to turn his best friend with these odds. He also understands Stephen better, knowing how likely his death was.

They end up dancing at a certain point, slowly swinging from side to side. Tony purrs, resting his head on Stephen's shoulder. He enjoys the little moments like this.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Tony tilts his head up to smile at his husband and-

"Peter's holding a mistletoe above our heads."

Stephen chuckles, then leans down for a short kiss. Tony hears cheering and clapping and a few "awws"

"I don't get you kids," he says when they pull away. "Didn't you say PDA was gross?"

"It's sweet if you don't go overboard," Peter replies. He's sure to get his pants wrinkled with the way he's hanging down, but that looks like a May problem.

"Oh! Like this?"

"Tony, don'-" is all Stephen manages before he is dragged into a mind-numbing kiss.

Tony purposely makes his husband moan, his eyes glinting evilly when Stephen manages to free himself. The taller man's eyes are just a little red and, for a vampire, he's very flushed.

"Eww!" Peter squeals, making himself scarce.

Stephen gives his husband a look and walks away when Tony tries to resume dancing. Oh well.

* * *

He could feel the palladium poisoning him. He could feel the shards grating against his flesh, his pain refusing to numb.

Perks of being a vampire: he was alive.

Tony didn't search for Stephen when he eventually returned from Afghanistan. He had more pressing matters to attend to, namely his own inevitable demise. He didn't really need much sleep, but even the little he required was unachievable when he tried to rest.

And he couldn't find a way to fix his palladium poisoning. No matter what he tried, he had a ticking time bomb in his chest.

He wasn't even considering looking for his husband just so he could die in his arms.

No. They were better off apart.

* * *

Stephen frowns at him when Tony approaches with a glass of blood red wine.

"Do you take bribes?"

The sorcerer hums, accepting the glass to sniff at it. Blood.

"My forgiveness can be bought," he accepts.

Tony grins.

"Of course, I expect the second part of my bribery later tonight."

Stephen smirks, licking his lips until he feels sufficiently clean. Their friends know their so-called secret, but that doesn't mean they need to flaunt it.

"Is it truly bribery if I enjoy it as well?" Tony asks while laughing.

Peter soon calls everyone over to open the presents.

* * *

"Surrender, Stephen."

"Surrender what?" he yelled back, desperately trying to jump into the portal back to Kamar Taj.

Surrender. He was sturdier than a human so he could probably manage a few hours, more if he met an unfortunate animal or human, but that was obviously not the point. Moreover, it didn't make the cold less painful.

He picked up his sling ring and tried to make portals, but to no avail. Just sparks. Again. And again. And again and again and again.

"What am I doing wrong?"

He had surrendered everything. He'd surrendered his humanity, his relationship with Tony, his career, fuck, his life was the only thing left.

Surrender.

He didn't want to give up on it. He wanted to see Tony again. He wanted to be with his husband. But first, he had to heal and get stronger.

He felt a strange sort of warmth flow through his body before the portal opened. Stephen fell through it, right in front of The Ancient One and Mordo. Despite the warm air, his body was still trembling.

The realization that he had finally made a portal would hit him once he felt more alive.

* * *

Tony is leaning against Stephen, drumming on his knee. The others are all caught up in the presents, but the vampires prefer to steal this moment for themselves. It's not like they could fit in the crowd, so waiting on the couch trumps waiting standing up. Stephen kisses Tony's temple.

"Mr Stark! It's for you!" Peter calls, bundling towards them with a few gifts. He plops them in Tony's lap, then leaves, promising to return with more.

"He's a good kid," the engineer says fondly, starting to open his gifts.

"He is," Stephen confirms.

Tony laughs at the nerdy T-shirts he received, immediately able to tell who got him what.

"Stank?"

"Rhodey," Tony replies, like that explains everything. Stephen supposes it does.

Peter returns with a few presents for Stephen. Books. He got many books, some newer, some older. He can complete his collection of classics.

"They must think you're the most boring person ever," Tony tells him.

"I must be, because I appreciate these," Stephen replies with a smile. "What does that say about the one dating me?"

"That I'm cool enough for both of us. What did you get me, anyway?"

Stephen chuckles and leans towards Tony's ear. The engineer shivers at the way his husband's voice deepens with promise.

"Your gift is in our bedroom, darling."

"Oh."

Tony turns around and plants a kiss on Stephen's lips.

"I can't wait."

Peter brings them a few more gifts, then they part ways to see whether their friends enjoyed their presents and thank everyone. Tony gets a few congratulations for the party.

* * *

"Tony, I need you to come with me."

The engineer thought he was dreaming. For a moment, he was sure he was hearing things. When Pepper gasped next to him, he turned towards the source of that oh so dearly missed voice.

Stephen. Tony barely cared about the portal closing behind his husband. He ran towards him and hugged him tight, unable to believe what he was feeling.

Stephen had come to him.

"I missed you so much," Tony told his husband. "I'm never letting go of you again."

All those years, all that pain, that loneliness, that yearning...

"I missed you, too."

"I thought you were dead."

"I promise not to vanish unannounced again."

"Wow, you weren't kidding," a new voice said behind them.

"Wong, give us a minute," Stephen scolded, not letting go of Tony.

"Evil doesn't give you a minute."

"Evil?" Tony asked, pulling away.

He stared in surprise when Bruce stepped in from another portal.

"Hello, Tony."

Stephen gave him an apologetic smile. They didn't have time to enjoy their reunion.

* * *

Tony waves at his last guests, mentally cheering the fact that he is now alone with Stephen. He heads back to his bedroom, grinning when he sees that his husband has left a trail of clothes for him to pick up. Tony leaves his own clothes randomly on the floor on his way.

Stephen is wearing a skimpy outfit and beautifully sprawled on their bed. Tony grins. The dark blue brings out his creamy skin, making his eyes stand out.

"Why, I thought bribery part 2 was required," he teases.

"Mhm, I can collect that tomorrow. For now, though, Merry Christmas," the sorcerer teases, spreading his legs for him.

"Merry Christmas, dear."

* * *

"Why didn't you come back?" Tony asked him when they were alone on the ship.

"I figured I couldn’t because I wasn't there when you needed me."

"That's ok, you left me with Ob-"

"Afganistan. Siberia."

How could he have helped with those?

"I'm so sorry. I got caught up in something and-"

Tony cut him off.

"What happened to you?" He let his hand run over the other's cape, watching as it managed to wrap a corner around his wrist. It was sentient and the engineer's mind was buzzing with questions and possibilities. "What can you do?"

Stephen sighed, turning sad.

"I'm a sorcerer."

* * *

Tony didn't freak out when the love of his life explained that magic was a thing humans and vampires could learn. He didn't panic. He'd seen weirder things.

However, he could tell that Stephen fully expected him to panic. His husband had braced himself for rejection. Tony wouldn't let that happen. He finally had his Stephen back and he wasn't letting him go this time.

That day, on some enemy ship floating in space, they exchanged vows again, then held each other and cried for everything. Their years apart, their own trauma, the other's pain, the trials and tribulations and everything the universe kept throwing at them.

Stephen thinks he's never felt stronger than that day. His love by his side, magic in his hands. It felt like all the pieces were finally aligned the way he wanted them to be. 

Thanos never stood a chance.

* * *

"That was quite merry," Tony says into Stephen's chest where he has collapsed after his orgasm.

The vampire under him mutters an agreement.

Neither is inclined to move. They don't have to, either. Bar an emergency, they don't have any work in the morning for once. They can just lie in bed together, cuddling with no care in the world. Their bodies feel limp with pleasure and Stephen cleaned up the remains of their lovemaking with his magic. Tony briefly wonders if he can fix his outfit that way as well, but it doesn't really matter. They can always buy another.

"Same time next year?"

"New Year's is closer," Stephen retorts.

"That's a nice thought. Hey, does it ever get old, all these holidays? More of the same?"

Stephen smiles and hugs Tony, squeezing a bit.

"Nothing is dull with you by my side."

Together. Just like their vows.


End file.
